1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to an organic light emitting display device that is able to minimize power consumption and a method for driving thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, all sorts of flat panel display devices are being developed, in which the flat panel display device has a reduced volume and weight compared to that of a cathode ray tube. The flat panel display device includes a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
The organic light emitting display device among the flat panel display devices is the device that an image is displayed using an organic light emitting diode that generates light by electron-hole recombination, and there is an advantage that it has a rapid response time and also can be driven with a low power consumption.
Actually, the organic light emitting display device is in use in various portable devices because it has the advantages, such as a high color reproduction, a thin thickness, and the like. With this configuration, the portable devices are driven as a driving mode for displaying fixed information and a standby mode for minimizing power consumption.
The portable device in the driving mode displays fixed image in response to an input from a user. The portable device in the standby mode displays a fixed image, for example, date, time, and the like in just a portion of a pixel unit to minimize power consumption.
However, when the fixed image is displayed in the portion of the pixel unit, power that is consumed by a data driver is the same for both the driving mode and the standby mode because a data signal in response to one screen is applied. Therefore, a method for minimizing power consumption of the data driver is required.